


Courting Cats

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem of encouraging cats and dogs to live together isn't too much for male optimism to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalaith_niniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaith_niniel/gifts).



> Written on 24 March 2012 in response to [lalaith_niniel](http://lalaith-niniel.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Arabella Figg_.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Arabella left Little Whinging for Diagon Alley and took a job from her sister, Isabella, at the Magical Menagerie. She liked the work, and Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, and Tufty liked being able to spend the days with her . . . until Mr Frank began turning up.

"What's the matter with that lot?" he asked, nodding at the puffed up half-Kneazles glaring at him from the shop counter.

"They can smell the Crup stench on you."

"'Stench'? That's unfair, Mrs Figg."

"They think so, too."

Mr Frank removed his hat. "Fancy taking a spot of tea with me at Fortescue's today?"

_Hiss!_

"Tibbles, what a thing to say!"

"What _did_ he say?"

"That Crup breeding is an unfortunate profession."

"Oh, really, Arabella," Isabella scolded.

Mr Frank frowned. "Do you agree with him?"

"Of course not," Arabella replied, "but you can't blame Tibbles for his opinion."

"You certainly _can_ ," retorted Isabella, as Arabella moved down the counter to assist a customer and the half-cats turned their backs on Mr Frank. "Don't give up on her."

He put his hat back on. "I won't."

"Where are you going?"

"Off to figure out how to court a pack o' cats!"


End file.
